Emotion Sickness
by vixon l
Summary: He's sick and tired of taking orders, losing to the Mobians, and just wanted a little revenge on his uncle.What's an Overlander to do when his plan backfires and he's suddenly falling for the beautiful little mink with a big chest..I mean heart. SnivelyOC
1. First meeting

A/N "I know, this is corny and stupid but it's a smaller side story that goes to my friend, Princess Sally's, much larger one. We were coming up with a Sonic story - mainly her story seeing how i just filled in some details and plot holes for her - and i started to draw an original character. She was an adorable green mink, and of course Princess Sally wanted to put her into the mix. The only problem was figuring out what she'd be doing.

Well... i sat down, slept on it, and dreamt about the stupidest character in the comic. That's when i sheepishly drew a lovy dovy picture between the mink and Snively (The mink, Emerald O'Malley, kissing Snively on the cheek), showed it to my friend, got laughed at and the idea was thus approved.

Later, i came up with how Sniv and Emerald first met, what happened between them to get her to like him so much - since Princess Sally also asked how the hell anyone could fall in love with a short, balding Overlander. And... well... this is how it happened.

Future chapters will come, even though i wanted this to be a one shot, but the story may be a little scattered since i have to get back with Sally to see what she wants to do with it.

Hope you enjoy reading this back history of why i wrote this silly love story. And yes, there will be love."

* * *

Chapter 1

Grumbling under his breath, Snively turned onto his other side while his portable mini-phone flashed an incoming call. He didn't want to answer it. He didn't even want to look at the ugly hunk of metal and its constantly beeping red letters. The only thing he really wanted was to bury his head under his pillow and mentally will his uncle to leave him the hell alone.

For three and a half days he had been on his feet, repairing damaged robo-tons and other weapons of mass destruction, slugging down sugar with extra coffee by the gallon and enduring the lectures that one track minded fat man kept dishing out about not working fast enough. This just wasn't his week, or life for that matter. Nothing had been going his way since joining forces with Eggman. Nothing worth mentioning that is.

The constant stress had made him as bald as the lard butt calling him right now (save for the five hairs he still proudly had), his health had gone down hill, and to top it all off even his own sister had practically disowned him.

Snively sighed while digging up old memories, feeling worse than he looked right now. He didn't plan for his life to turn out this way. In fact, he used to hold great ambitions to build machines of the helpful kind. But some how or another, he blaming his Robotnic genes for making him greedy, he'd been lassoed into this crazy world conquest scheme that was going nowhere fast.

His eye twitched each time the communication device beeped, grinding his teeth, inwardly commanding himself not to answer it. _He's just gonna make me bust my butt for nothing again. Ignore it. Ignore it! Ignore…!! _"I cant take it any more!" Snatching the device, he screamed a very loud, "WHAT!?" into the mike.

His uncles familiar voice answered, with that usual reprimanding tone, "What took you so long to pick up the mini-phone?"

_Sleep deprivation. _He wanted to snip but wasn't given the opportunity to respond.

"It doesn't matter, I need you down in the lab pronto."

"Now? I just started to doze off."

"_Now_, you little worm. And make it quick. I've got a good feeling we're going to get rid of those wretched Freedom Fighters once and for all."

_Riiiight. _The shorter Overlander mused, yawning while working the cranks from his neck. "You know, no matter how many times you say that it isn't gonna to make it come true." But Eggman had already ended transmission, leaving Snively to fall back onto his less than cushy mattress, rubbing his drooping eyes.

The communicator slid from his loosening fingers, he tossing and turning, kicking his legs and throwing a tiny hissy fit, groaning, "But I don't want to get out of bed today."

Not two minutes later the mini-phone was beeping again, sending the whining man to get dressed and head out the door, down the metal hallway and into an elevator. Leaning against the wall, he slapped his face to wake up, slumping more and more the longer the lulling elevator music played.

He was promptly knocked out of his dreams when the door dinged, opening for him to see his relative dancing around his latest machine. "Do you like it, my Iron Giant 4.0. Made to endure every attack Sonic has to offer." (Latest issues machine updated)

Snively circled the large robot, studying the design, tapping a few parts before trotting over to a near by chair to slouch, "Wonderful." He mumbled dryly, not the least bit interested.

Eggman spun to confront his less than enthused nephew, getting all huffy. "What do you mean 'wonderful'? It's brilliant I tell you, brilliant. He wont see it coming." - Snively rolled his eyes - "And his attacks cant puncture this metal. Once I take him down the rest of those furry menaces will follow."

"So the robots designed to withstand their attacks too?"

Eggman fumbled for a minute, straitening himself as he merely laughed that question off, "They wont have the guts to fight when I kill Sonic. They'll be like, 'Oh no, what will we do? We simply can't go on. Please spare us Mr. Eggman, spare us.' I know their minds by now. Plus, one look at this baby and they'll hide behind their force field kingdom."

"Uh huh."

"That's when you de-activate the shield and presto. We'll have them surrendering in no time."

Snively wearily eyed his uncle, his expression more bored than anything. "You called me out of bed for this?"

"Come on, I thought you'd want to see what the Iron Giant could do. You did make most of the parts."

"I know, I just don't care for this plan."

"They'll never see it coming."

Snively disgustedly threw his hands in the air, so exhausted, so irritable it wasn't even funny. "Of course they'll see it coming, they have a freaking A.I. out there watching out for us. You don't think it'll be a little conspicuous for a big flying robot to head strait for them?!"

"Well when you say it like that it certainly sounds like it's a doomed plan. But I've got a secret weapon."

The shorter Overlander sank back in his seat, placing one hand over his eyes, "Lord, what now? Tell me you have a mega program scrambler, an atomic bomb. Something that wont make me feel even stupider for working for you."

Eggman reached into his shirt pocket, quickly removing a green and white fuzzy… thing.

Snively rose a brow, cheek resting in his hand, trying to figure out what that thing was. His uncle simply chuckled at the confused look on his nephews face, smiling broadly, "This… is my lucky minks tail."

Snively fell out of his seat. "A what?"

"A minks tail. You know… for luck."

"Where the hell did you hear that? I don't see what's so lucky about it."

Eggman wiggled it in front of his nephews nose, having the smaller man swat it away. "Have you been living in a cave? Everyone knows that a minks tail is good luck, that's why people sell them as key chains in quarter machines."

It was then it dawned on Snively what his uncle meant, sending him to grip the chairs arms until he felt his nails eating into the leather, "You idiot! That's a rabbits foot!!"

"Are you sure? I could have sworn it was a mink tail. Oh well, luck is luck, and I feel lucky today." He shoved the furry object back into his pocket, spinning to clamber into his Iron Giants comfy seat. "I'll need you to sit at the controls and de-activate that troublesome A.I. long enough so I can enter their kingdom. Can you handle that while I'm gone?"

Snively wanted so badly to punch that tub of lard right in his double chins, refraining at the last minute to nod. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can go to sleep."

"That's the spirit."

And with the engines thrusting, Eggman exited Robotropolis headquarters, heading strait for the Freedom Fighters kingdom. Snively, on the other hand, breathed a sigh of relief, bowing his head to the control monitors to sleep.

* * *

And of course, like Snively had predicted, the Freedom Fighters totally pulverized the Iron Giant and sent Eggmon to run with his tail between his legs. And of course, like he also predicted, the blame fell on him. For the first time in a long while it really was his fault. He had just started to dream about tropical islands, dancing hula girls serving him martini's when his uncle slapped the sleep clean out of him. 

Scrambling on the floor, the struck Overlander clutched his red cheek, staring confusedly at the towering man with the look to kill plainly written on his features. Eggman had many bandages wrapped around his cranium, half his mustache burned off with multiple cracks running along his glasses. Most of his body was smoking also, hinting he had a run in with a massive explosion not to long ago.

When at last Snively picked himself off the tiles, he backed away in fear his uncle was literally going to murder him on the spot. He certainly had the intention playing in the back of his head; Eggman's glower so sharp it nearly pierced Snively's heart, stealing his breath the longer he had to endure its intensity. But instead of playing along with his homicidal rage, Eggman collected himself enough to growl coherent sentences, "You didn't de-activate the shields."

"I-I was tired."

"Tired?! TIRED?!! You idiot, I could have been killed out there because of your stupidity. Do you know how close I came to losing my life?"

_Not close enough_. But he kept that to himself, squaring his shoulders defiantly, "Maybe if you let me sleep every now and then this stuff wouldn't happen. I haven't had a wink in three days!"

"That's not my problem. If you cant get your act together I can always replace you. Or better yet, if that body of yours is giving you trouble I can turn it into-"

"No. Don't even threaten me with that. I wont be one of your mindless metal minions."

Eggman sneered from behind his crooked mustache, shaking an accusing finger to emphasize his next words, "Then I suggest you don't slip up again. This is your last warning, shorty. Screw up one more time and…" Eggman released a dark chuckle, "you don't want to know what I'll do."

Snively only bared his teeth, bestowing his uncle with his most venomous glare. "If that threat is anything like your world conquest plans I don't have much to worry about."

"You little-"

The smaller Overlander didn't give his relation time to finish, curtly spinning on his heels, already heading for the elevator. The last thing he heard was that bloated walrus cursing everything under the sun, throwing objects as he usually did when things didn't go his way.

That man needed some serious counseling.

The metallic doors slid shut just in time to keep a chair from crashing against his skull, Snively backing up against the farthest wall, hands trembling, letting his head flop forward with an irritated sigh. His body was shaking, either from fatigue or anger… he wasn't sure which. The very nerved his uncle had to hit him. Him! After all he had done. All the lying, backstabbing, no good deeds he had endured and for what he asked himself?! To be abused, mentally and physically?

_I don't think so._

Though Snively didn't like to dwell on the past, being a practical person by nature who preferred looking towards the future, he couldn't deny that this was the last straw.

The Overlander brought his eyes up to see how many more floors he had until he reached his room. Only ten more. Ten more levels and he could rest, forget the things that bothered him during wakeful hours. His attention fell to the reflection the metal cast back. His hateful expression melted into a solemn one upon seeing just how awful he looked, felt, inside and out. Lord, had he always looked this terrible?

Snively idly brushed his hand down his face, flinching when his fingers brushed the sore cheek. He had been hit before, but this time… this one felt more personal. And calling him shorty. Just the thought of someone pointing out his small stature ticked him off again. He couldn't help it if his growth was stunted due to a warped chromosome. The bitterness started to bubble again, boiling from his core until it fizzled underneath his skin. He was familiar with this emotion, the hatred. But what followed after his moment of rage was something he wished very hard he could get rid of the most.

The emptiness.

There were many times he had poured all his energy into a project trying to forget that feeling, disregarding how horribly lonely it was in this robot inhabited city. The only time he remembered being even close to happy was when he had been a double agent for his uncle, spying on the Mobians and "befriending" them.

Snively weakly grinned at the long ago memory.

Though the furry inhabitants had cursed him for betraying them, claiming he had only been pretending to be nice, the truth of the matter was… he hadn't. Not really. Most often his pleasant interaction with them had been genuine. And as for his little sister… God how he regretted his decisions with her. She trusted him and, like she had screamed the day she left, he had destroyed their bond forever because of his greed. That stupid, ravenous greed that constantly wanted yet was never satisfied with the things it had.

_All I do is take, take, take and I don't even know why. It's never enough. Nothing ever fills this hole inside. _He'd been dealing with this puzzling cycle since he was a kid and still hadn't found the answer to why he was like this.

Hell, he'd probably never figure it out. There was just only so much he could take before he knew he'd go postal. And that time for craziness was fast approaching if things didn't change.

But first… Snively was going to get 40 winks and _then _he was going to think of ways to avenge his struck cheek.

The moment he stepped into his room there was that annoying beep sound that came from the mini-phone. _No rest for the weary. _

"I doubt you called to apologize." He drowsily sneered, somewhat pleased to hear his uncle swearing under his breath.

"I need you to take care of something, if you promise not to fall asleep again."

Snively had been in the process of removing his boots, now sliding them back on with a grunt.

"There's a Mobian in the dungeon area. Cell B12. Get rid of it."

"Robotiz or death?"

"Surprise me." And that ended the conversation.

Snively backtracked to the elevator, gun in hand, and proceeded to the lower levels. Upon arriving he pulled his coat more firmly against his skin, hating the underground sections with a vengeance. They were always so cold, wet, and beyond creepy. He much preferred the Grape Pods over these medieval dungeons. At least the pods didn't leak sludge like the ceilings here. Snively had to constantly sidestep to avoid getting the nasty gunk on his clothes.

He flashed his I.D. to the stationed robo-gaurds, following the dark, dank tunnels until arriving at the proper holding chamber.

Unlocking the heavy bared doors, they creaked open, revealing a scene that made him gag the second his vision adjusted to the dimness. There was blood in congealed, dry or fresh puddles spreading all over the floor. Rats scampered when the light from the hall flooded into the tiny cell, their red eyes flashing at him while they hissed in his direction, disappearing into the walls cracks. In the far corner sat a hunched figure shivering due to the dampness, its tail, or lack of one, being the cause for the red mess on the ground.

The clothes it wore were tattered, probably from the rats, leaving the frightened mink to whimper the longer neither said or did anything.

It took several more minutes before Snively was able to gather his thoughts, mounting a stern expression on his face, cocking the gun, and entering in confident strides. _Just aim and shoot. You can do this, it's simple. Think of it as a game and your prize is going to bed. Be ruthless Sniv, pull the trigger. _

"A-are you going to… kill… me?" It was a girl.

No! He didn't want to think of it as anything but a target. The girl slowly brought her mesmerizing amber eyes up to meet his narrowing blue, she gasping when she realized killing her was exactly what he came down here to do. Hopeless tears spilled down her fuzzy cheeks, she clutching at her shirt front while pressing her body against the wall, mouthing a prayer for him to find it in his heart to spare her.

Her stare become so distracting he had to turn away, stomping his foot to release some frustration. "Stop looking at me." Snively shouted, "I can't kill you while you look at me like that."

"I'm s-sorry." She whispered, bunching her shoulders.

Once again the Overlander took his aim, holding his breath as she threw her hands up to block her sight.

He furrowed his brow, ground his teeth and…


	2. Stitch her up

Chapter 2

Nothing.

Snively tried to pull the trigger. He almost did several times. The only thing stopping him was… well… he didn't know. His conscience maybe? No, he didn't have one. There was no shoulder angel to tell him what to do.

But there was a little fuzzy angel sitting in front of him.

That thought instantly made him shake his head, inwardly grumbling how he'd been isolated to long. He had to be dingy if a Mobian looked pretty to him. Dingy… or lonely? "Or rebellious." He murmured, thinking what better surprise for Eggman than to not kill the Mobian he had tortured. She might even want some revenge herself, doing the dirty work _for _him.

So with a sneer, the Overlander uncocked and lowered the weapon, shoving the barrel into his pocket to approach the still cowering mink girl. He effortlessly peeled her hands from her eyes. _I can let her escape, give her some entrance codes in case she wants to return to assassinate a certain obese someone, stop her just in the nick of time to get in good with uncle. It's as simple as that. _Manipulating people was the easiest task, at least to him anyways.

Lifting her face to the small florescent light, Snively's smirk trickled the more he took notice her condition. He then pulled her lip up, checking the gums coloring, noting they were very, very pale. She had lost to much blood, forcing him to try to pull her onto her feet. "How long have you been down her?"

She didn't answer, shaking her head to silently communicate she wasn't sure.

Snively hurriedly tugged her towards the door, having to catch her when she stumbled. The mink clutched her forehead, mumbling how dizzy she was. The world was taking a violent spin, the remaining blood in her system having to work overtime to keep her body functioning. There was nothing she could do to keep herself stable, leaning almost all her weight onto the human that no longer looked so smug. Right now he was more or less frantic she was unable to stand, urging her to walk.

The girl tucked her lip between her teeth, lifting one leg, taking a hesitant step, only to discover she was in no shape to move.

"I-I cant walk." She meekly whimpered, her muscles going slack. Her weakness forced more tears to spill, she clutching at Snively's shirt sleeve in desperation, "I can't walk."

"That's normal for someone in your condition." That tid bit of knowledge didn't reassure her any, sending him to fidget nervously. She was becoming hysterical and if there was one thing he didn't know how to deal with it was half crazed women.

Maybe his initial plans on using her for revenge weren't the wisest of choices. The more he studied her body language, took in the way she reacted to the situation, the more he realized she didn't have the personality to kill someone. She was more like a flower, fragile and sweet, beautiful and bright. The kind that didn't possess thorns but instead greeted people with a sunny smile.

Though he could still manipulate her it wouldn't be to the affect he wanted. She'd sooner tuck someone into bed rather than smothering them with a pillow.

Should he bother helping her then if she wasn't going to be of any use?

The green and white mink trembled the further she slipped to the ground, begging him to help her. "Please… don't let me die down here. Please, save me."

Those words struck his heart hard. He may deny having a conscience, but he knew for a fact he wasn't cruel enough to walk away from someone that was so close to deaths door.

So frowning at his predicament, Snively took a deep breath, looped one arm under her legs and the other behind her back, and carried her out the door. She was amazingly light, like a feather in his arms, being about the same height as himself. She even snuggled her button nose into his chest, silently thanking him, seeking comfort wherever it came.

Though he knew better than to take it as more than a needy gesture, Snively couldn't help but blush… especially when she tangled her fingers into his shirt, searching for the heat underneath it.

The guards didn't seem to notice the bundle the man carried, helping him into the elevator and even pressing the medical floors button for him since he _did _have his hands full.

It didn't take long for them to reach the sterile room either, Sniv setting his curvy cargo on the prep table to retrieve the proper instruments. By the time he returned she was already half asleep on the cool slab, sending him to immediately put down his tools and lightly slap her cheeks, "Hey, stay awake. I know it's hard but you're gonna have to focus. Don't pass out… you might not wake back up."

"Mmhmm."

"Don't close your eyes… or I'll robotiz you." Her lids flew up, though they slowly began to fall after a few seconds flew by.

Snively plugged an I.V. into her hand, muttering to himself, "Why am I doing this?" His mind didn't linger to long on why he was doing this but instead focused on keeping her alive… without turning her into a robot.

For a minute he sat there, swallowing a lump, collecting his thoughts before he leaned towards her ear, "You're gonna have to… uh… remove your dress."

"I'll need your help." She blushed just as deeply as he did, hiding her face behind her white hair. She was just as embarrassed as he was over the matter, hating how she couldn't do such a simple task by herself. She even tried to move her arms, aggravated they were like jelly.

The girl sniffled when he started with the first button, causing him to hesitate and look away. They both took a deep, cleansing breath before continuing, Snively trying to keep his mind professional, she trying to keep herself from passing out.

With shaking hands, his awkward fingers undid the second button, then the third, until he had all the little buggers undone to bare a gauze wrapped chest. He fixed his eyes on breast's, wondering why she had them tightly bound to the point it looked like she didn't have any at all. He was polite enough not to ask and she didn't seem willing to explain. So, keeping his gaze fixed over her shoulder, he pushed down her front, gently lifting the fabric from her stubby tail until he was able to pull the rest down her legs and toss the filthy dress aside. "Still awake?"

She nodded, so embarrassed her cheek fur turned even redder.

Snively took up a needle, loading it with painkillers. "To keep you focused, we could talk." It was more of a suggestion so he didn't freak while doing this. Machines he could handle… living patients were an entirely different thing.

"O-okay."

He stuck the needle into the inflamed tissue, his expression turning sympathetic from her squeak. "After this I promise you wont feel anything."

"Y-y-yeah." Her fingers curled inward, hinting the affects hadn't kicked in yet. He waited until she relaxed, reaching for the sterilized needle and thread. "What's your name?"

"Emerald O'Malley."

One vein repaired.

"What do you do for fun?"

"I-I baby-sit."

Second vein repaired.

"You call watching kids fun?"

"Yeah. Most are really sweet once you get to know them."

Now to clean the wound.

"What else do you do?"

"I like to go to karaoke nights." This made him chuckle, swabbing out all the dirty areas. "Do you sing with friends?"

"Some times. Singings the only time I'm not shy."

"Are you any good?"

Emerald grinned to herself, fluttering her lashes innocently, "I'm okay. Not like Mia."

"Mia?"

"She's the singster. A regular rock star in Knot Hole and Acorn."

"Mmhmm." He was now stitching the skin together, closing the wound. "What's your name?"

"Snively." He answered before thinking, his concentration more on fixing her up rather than how she now turned the questions on him.

"What do _you _like to do for fun?"

"Sleep."

Her giggle brightened his own smile.

"You sound easily amused."

"What can I say, I enjoy the simple pleasures in life."

He rubbed some Neosporin along the stitches, unwrapping a roll of gauze to wind around the injury. Tying a bow at the end, he used his sleeve to wipe the perspiration from his brow. "You should be fine now. Just stay off your feet for a while."

"Take two pills and call you in the morning?" Emerald drowsily teased as Snively cleaned up the mess and retrieved a gown for her to wear. "If it makes you feel any better than sure, call me anytime you like."

He kept looking from her downcast eyes to her bound chest, corking an inquisitive brow as she tried to get her arms through the sleeves. She couldn't, however, get her one hand through with the I.V. still attached. "It seems I wont be wearing much." She moped, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Nothing but bandages for me."

"Don't they hurt?" He pointed to the ones around her chest.

Emerald let her lids hang low, her expression turning a little sad. She rubbed where the two ends tied, "It's the only way I can keep boys talking to my face rather than my boobs."

"Why _wouldn't _they look at your face? It's pretty." Snively quickly threw a hand over his mouth, not meaning to say the last part out loud. Emerald blushed even more so, gazing into his blue orbs. "You're the first man I've come across that hasn't begged me to free the twins. That's sweet."

He turned away, wondering if the temperature in the room had spiked or if it was just him. He shook his head to clear impure thoughts, training his eyes to stay on her lips rather than… than her…

"W-we should get you into a bed now." _And pull the covers over your body so I can't stare._

Snively was all to fast in picking her up, carrying her to a bed behind some green curtains.

She sat back against her pillows, curling up, sighing contently now that she wasn't in some cold, dark prison cell any more. The next thing that would make her feel even better would be a bath and some food, but she wasn't going to mention any such things to him. She didn't want to sound ungrateful for all he had done for her thus far.

Now that she was settled, no longer bleeding to death, and getting comfortable, Emerald finally noticed the dark bags hanging under his eyes. The mink reached out to take his hand, pulling him closer to her bed side, "You look like your ready to pass out."

"I feel like I'm ready to pass out."

She scooted over a bit, patting the space next to her, "You can rest here if you like. I'll be nodding off soon and this is a big bed. There's no harm in sharing."

Snively slowly removed his hand from hers, chuckling nervously. He wasn't about to get cozy with the enemy - the enemy being anyone with fur all over their bodies - nor did he imagine himself sleeping if a girl was next to him. "As nice as that sounds, I'm gonna have to decline. I can't have you escape while I'm dead asleep."

"I've lost too much blood to go far. Besides, that wouldn't be much of a thank you for what you've done for me." She patted the area again, closing her eyes to show she wasn't about to go any where soon.

He actually stopped to think about it, admitting that bed did look a lot more comfortable than his own. And a sexy, big breasted mink would be right beside him… so tempting. _But she might do something while I'm asleep_, his common sense roared, doing battle with his fanciful side. She might tie him up, nab his card key and escape. You couldn't ever trust the innocent looking ones, and she looked damn near angelic to his weary blue eyes.

Turning his head towards the exit doors, Snively returned his gaze to pretty Emerald, rocking on each foot in indecision.

He finally heaved a mighty groan, knowing deep down in his bones he'd regret this. So, removing his boots, gloves, coat and gun, the Outlander carefully crawled in next to the lightly snoring Mobian - out like a light the instant his head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N "Well, well, well. Starting to see the fluffy side yet? I like how Snively gets all soft around her, his plans for revenge just flying out the window when she smiles or flutters her eyelashes. I think that's what really made the whole thing stick was coming up with ways they show how ga-ga they are over each other. But that wont be for another chapter or two.

I also have some comic stripes i did for the whole Sniv/Emerald thing, the only problem is getting them on my deviant art account. I'll probably have the pics posted by the time i have the next chapter on. The only problem is they're spoilers for whats going to happen in Princess Sally's story so shush... don't tell."


	3. What a shock!

There was something strange about this morning - or was it afternoon? It was hard to tell in a place that held no windows or a clock to indicate the time. For the moment, Snively could care less if the sun was rising or setting. He was still exhausted, though the reason for it seemed to elude him, fogging his thoughts the further he tried to grasp the loose straws scattered within his psyche.

The short Overlander eventually decided to ignore the all too tiresome confusion, turning away from the rooms florescent lights with a grumble and cuddling into the soft warmth beside him. It was much easier to let sweet oblivion consume his rationality, disregarding the everyday worries for a few more blissful hours. Eggman wouldn't be too upset if he took an extra hour to doze. He did deserve it after all, suffering from his uncles heavy fist, saving a wounded mink from deaths doorst-

That's when it hit him.

Snively's eyes flew open, growing so large they felt as though they would pop out and hit the Mobian perched upon his chest. Emerald had one hand carelessly thrown over his stomach, the other tucked under her cheek, her legs tangled with his underneath the covers.

_Not good. Not good not good not good!_ He inwardly fretted. _This can't be happening. This shouldn't be happening! _Snively kept repeating to himself, trying to keep his awkward, panicky movements from waking the girl. He continuously ran his hands down his sweating face, able to feel his fear circulate throughout his system.

He wasn't entirely sure how or when they had managed to get so… close, but somehow or another he'd snuggled into the covers, she had snuggled up to him, and they were both plastered so close to one another the temperature spiked at least twenty degrees. (At least for him)

This was just too embarrassing to handle, forcing the man to mentally slap himself at least a thousand times for his stupidity.

_I have to be breaking one, two… _Snively counted on his hand, flabbergasted to realize - rather loudly - just how many rules he was breaking. "Fifty two!!"

The girl flinched.

He immediately clamped his mouth shut, nervously glancing down at Emerald. Her face had scrunched only slightly, but eventually, after containing further outbursts, began to settle, sending Snively to sigh in relief.

The last thing he wanted was some girl, who had been half dead last night, drilling him on what he had done to her while she was asleep. And to be honest, Snively didn't have a clue. He barely remembered how they met, not to mention how they ended up bed buddies. He'd been running on autopilot for at least two days prior to this one, causing him to curse himself yet again for allowing himself to get entangled in a mess like this. _Only when I'm fatigued does this asinine compassion surface. And to what benefit, I ask you? NONE! _

Emerald dug her fingers into her warm, squishy pillow as if she felt his thoughts as surely as he conjured them, sending the slumbering mink to nuzzle into his stomach, unintentionally sending a flurry of butterflies to twitter inside his gullet. The lackey quickly tried to squirm from her touch, hating how his cheeks were burning yet thankful she wasn't awake to see it.

He managed to gain only a margin of distance before she wrapped her arms completely around his middle. "Five more minutes." Emerald whispered, releasing a squeaky yawn.

"Five more minutes my behind, you rodent filth. Get. Off." How in the hell did he get stuck into this predicament?! And more importantly, what made him believe saving her was worth the trouble? She couldn't be used as an instrument for revenge, that much was certain, and she would be nothing but a nuisance. Eggman would catch whiff on to her whereabouts sooner or later, and then where would that put poor ole Sniv?

_Six feet in the ground, that's where. _The Overlander slapped his forehead for his stupidity. He hated when his conscience took control - usually when he was to exhausted to hide it - it always bringing nothing but trouble by the truck load.

Now he was stuck with an injured Mobian, a sweet, gentle one that clung to him like her life depended on it, and he was left with nothing to do but lay back against the headboard since no amount of prying was going to get her to let go. "This is why I hate my life." He muttered miserably, shaking his head in defeat.

There was nothing to be done right now, since he didn't feel like waking her and being overwhelmed by questions. He had enough on his mind to consider. After a few minutes ticked by, he noticed she her grip was becoming weaker, to his great relief, enough he pulled them away and gently sat her head onto a real pillow.

She didn't seem to notice he wasn't there underneath her, at least he hoped she didn't until he was long gone. Snively, for some unknown reason, tucked her covers in. He didn't even realize what he'd done until he was checking her I.V. bag. A shocked expression tugged a tight frown in place, sending him to once again shake his head. _What the hell is wrong with me? _The Overlander was desperate to know.

He tiptoed to his jacket and boots, carried them to the door, and grinned to himself when he was halfway into the hall. _Success!_

He nearly managed to escape too, that is, if his gun hadn't slipped from his coat pocket and clattered rather loudly onto the floor. The sound instantly sent his back to hunch, his teeth to clench and his eyes to shut as a silent "DOH!" entered his mind.

A soft coo sent what hair he had left to bristle. Emerald was stretching for all she was worth, her attention seeking out any moving object, eventually locking onto his gaze. "Good morning."

He let out a low growl, not much in the mood for pleasantries. The Mobian took notice in this almost immediately, swatting some hair behind her ear in a shy gesture. "D-did you not sleep well?"

Snively swooped to retrieve his weapon, cramming it back into his pocket, "I have to go." He responded bluntly, "Other responsibilities require my attention."

"O-oh." She let her shoulders drop, actually sounding a little hurt.

"And you will be confined to this room until I return. Can't have you wandering around the base and mucking things up," Emerald let her lower lip tremble towards his callous tone, this having a strange effect over the once firm Overlander. For some odd reason his heart rate spiked while words stuck to his tongue. "A-are you… er… I mean, it's for the best you stay out of sight. You'll get, you know, recaptured if you're seen. You're also still weak, needing a few more days to regain all your strength."

That seemed to help alleviate her pout, the mink beaming a warm smile at him as she fluttered her lashes, "When will you be back?"

"Back?" He chocked a bit, staring off to the side, "Uh… some time… soon. Why? Are you going to try to escape while I'm gone?" He grew somewhat suspicious, arching a brow while retrieving his I.D. card.

"Oh no, no, no." She frantically waved her hands, "I was just wanting to know when to expect you. That's all."

"Lets hope that _is _all." Snively strapped his boots on, using more force than needed, retreating out the door in four strides with a very sour scowl plastered on his face.

Emerald watched the heavy metal doors slid shut, saddened to hear the lock mechanism imprison her inside. She didn't know why her harmless question had upset him so; she nibbling her thumb nail nervously. It's not like she could go anywhere anyway, with or without the door being locked. There were no windows here, nor were the air ducts low enough or large enough for the likes of her anyways. Emerald even doubted she could stand on her own, which led her back to wondering why Snively was acting so… so… different from last night.

Perhaps he was regretting his actions towards her. He _was _an Overlander. He was also Eggman/Robotnik's lackey. This morning's impression of the little man versus the night before conflicted heavily with each other. One side of him had been overly kind and so very tender, inquisitive to her identity, all the things a girl appreciated being asked by a man. The other side was colder than the metal on the walls, guarded inwardly.

For the briefest of seconds she had caught a glimpse of the sweet man from last eve, but it had vanished to quickly for her liking, being overshadowed by the pitiless creature who barked orders and expected the worse from her.

Maybe she was just imagining things, making him out to be more than what he was. Snively certainly didn't show any interest in her like he had before, which led her to believe that all she had thought, or hoped, was only just that. A thought. He _was _an Overlander after all. They were not known for being virtuous.

But… he did save her, and his tone had changed slightly when she had been on the verge of sniffling. Didn't that count for _something _about his character?

* * *

"Where have you been? I've been calling you all morning and you never answered." Eggman was on the warpath, raving and ranting like a ranting raving lunatic. "We can't let grudges stop us from our goal. We have to win, stay focused…Whomp whomp whomp." (The sound Charlie Brown's teacher makes) 

Snively ducked his head further into the Iron Giants chest cavity, or what was left of it that is; 80 of his attention on _not _listening to his uncle. There was just far to much circling around in his mind at the moment and his uncles incisive bitching was not something he felt like dealing with.

Eggman paced back and forth, arms flapping wildly the more passionate he become on explaining why he made the mini-phone in the first place and having all his words leak through his nephews ear. "And do you even have it on you? No. You've been pussy footing around in…" the jiggly man took a sniff, "the medical room, poking around in the pills no doubt. Damn it, Snively! We don't have time for you to become an addict. We're so close! So close to victory I can almost taste it. And… are you even listening to me?!"

"Mmmhmm." Snively was more interested in reworking the wiring, tightening bolts and - against his will - thinking about that curious little mink who was surely scaling the walls to escape.

_Emerald O'Malley… Such a pretty name for a pretty girl_.

That instantly forced him to slap his oil stained face, banishing all pleasant things from his mind. _No. Don't think about her that way. She's bad for your health, Sniv. Bad. Nothing good will come out of you getting all friendly with a __**Mobian**_

He tightened another bolt, growing more and more angry with himself for being such a sympathetic ninny_. Mobian's are your enemy. No matter how compassionate they might appear, it's just a facade. No girl would be nice to you, as short as you are and so…bald. Grrr, they'd have to want something and she most definitely wants to leave this place - and you - well behind her. _

He continued to turn the bolt with more force, placing all his strength into one that started to scream as it grinded against the metal. _She's probably checking every nook and cranny for a means to escape. Possibly already rewired the door. I knew I should have posted a guard._

After all he'd done for that ungrateful cretin; gone against his uncles orders, saved her life and for what? And why? So she could run away the moment his back was turned.

Snively growled in the back of his throat, his temper spiking only that much more with Eggman's voice still drumming in the background.

"Damn woman!" A loud snap sent him to train his attention onto the wrench, then down at the broken bolt head by his feet.

"Snively! You worthless runt, where were you just now? You haven't been paying the least bit attention to me."

The stupefied lackey suddenly snapped back to reality. He quickly set the tool aside, embarrassed to have been caught in another world. "Today just isn't my day."

"Don't tell me I knocked your brain loose yesterday." There was more humor behind his voice than concern, causing his nephew to hunch over, thankful the oil on his cheeks covered the ruddy flush. If only his uncle knew the real reason for his awkwardness.

"Well, back to my previous point." Eggman began, "I made that portable mini-phone so we could keep in contact. If you don't carry it I don't see what the point is for me to make them."

"I agree whole heartedly, sir."

"And if we don't keep in contact we'll never fulfill my dream in taking over the world. I've got a few more schemes just ripe for the plucking. Perhaps tunneling under Acorn instead of trying to go through the shield is the most promising option. I doubt they've manufactured any running underground defenses just yet."

"I could run a schematic over the layout, see if your predictions are correct."

"Are you implying I might be wrong?"

"N-no sir. I was just-"

"Save it, worm! I don't want to hear your gibberish right now. Get your phone, and get that contraption up and running by tonight."

Snively bowed his head submissively, inching towards the exit doors as quietly as he possibly could. He slightly flinched when his uncles voice distantly drifted from across the room, having anticipated this all morning but dreading it all the same. "By the way, what ever did you do with that little…annoyance in the dungeons?"

Perspiration began to gather along the shorter Overlanders brow, his voice becoming squeaky as he stumbled over a rehearsed excuse, "Uh… w-well, you see… sir, I… er… disposed of her… as you ordered, sir."

Eggman fiddled with his mustache, apparently in deep thought, pondering that response thoroughly. Though he didn't seem all that convinced, he eventually turned his back towards his nephew, waving him off with a brief, commanding voice, "Very well. Dismissed."

Snively took no time to scurry from his uncles presence, rushing down the hall towards the elevator post haste. _He knows. He knows what I did, how I lied to his face. Crap! This isn't good, not good at all. _

His first stop, of course, was his room to retrieve the mini-phone. He didn't want to erode Eggman's patience anymore than what he already had. He sighed wearily to himself, hating his faulty decisions even more now that his neck was a hair lengths away from being wrung.

Idly he fingered the gun that was always present on his person, nibbling his lip as he hurried to the elevator. What a surprise Emerald would have - if she was even still in the medic room - when he waltzed through the door with a loaded weapon aimed at her head. The image his mind conjured was less than assuring, sending a great lump to swell inside his throat, weighing quite heavily on his heart. It's not that he _wanted _to finish her, since he had spent an entire night rescuing her from death.

"This is why you shouldn't get involved with your enemies, idiot." He grumbled to himself, firming his grip on the gun. "Should have never let mercy get the better of me." But… no matter how frequently his logical side repeated this, the knot still twisted inside his stomach each time the elevator beeped to another floor.

The closer he got to the girls courters, the paler he became. Snively shut his eyes for only a minute, trying to calm his shaking nerves. It felt impossible when the metal doors slid open with a profound hiss.

Raiding the gun barrel up, and walking rather stiffly to his destination, the Overlander drew forth strength that dwindled the longer time progressed. His feet dragged but ultimately positioned him directly in front of Emeralds room. "Time to face the music." He whispered, closing his eyes as he swiped his card into the locking mechanism and entered, taking aim on the first green thing he saw.

* * *

A/N - Please forgive my laziness. Or, to be honest, i haven't been lazy, just bombarded with homework. This was going to be longer but i decided to cut it short on the grounds i wanted to updated SOMETHING on fanfiction. I haven't given up on this story just yet, hoping to make it at least 15 chapters before that. Anywho... 

The next chapter will be coming soon - i hope - but dont quote me on that. I still have a 5 page essay to write for class. In chapter 4 there will be a little lemon in a closet, panic attacks and Emerald saying, "Where the heck am I?"

People also asked if i had a picture of Emerald O'Malley and here is just one i did for a short comic. It's the only colored version i have, i tried to make it look like it came from an actual archie comic. No spaces between the words, just had to do that so fanfiction would accept it. Stupid fanfiction!

vixon.deviantart. com/art/Pissed-64264735


	4. Hard Decisions

**Chapter 4**

Emerald quickly spun around, shock clearly written on her face as she held the medical gown up to her front. There were no bandages wrapped around her chest, this Snively noticed by seeing her bare…_gulp_… bareness.

He could only imagine how horrified she was he caught her naked, turning his face beat red and his five remaining hairs to stand on end. He just couldn't tear his eyes from where her breasts sat, scantly covered by the flimsy material.

Snively eventually shook free from his perverse thoughts, stepping backwards without a word and letting the door slid shut.

He was thankful the steel was two inch's thick, aware his face must be beat red and his nose bleeding from the sheer size of her bahonka's.

_There was a naked girl… in front of me. An honest to god NAKED girl._

His giddiness became dampened when he recalled that girl - Mobian - was the one he had to do away with - a Mobian that was neither wanted or welcomed in Robotropolis. What should have been the best thing to happen to him was thus dulled by the guilt that came with murder.

Snively continued to pound his forehead against the door, cursing.

"This!"

Bang.

"Is so!"

Bang!

"Not fair!"

In between his self imposed abuse, Emeralds soft voice rang out into the hallway, urging him that she was now clothed (which was slightly disappointing).

Snively had to take a deep breath before entering, still grumbling as the doors slid open to reveal his target.

She sat rigidly on the bed, stroking a strand of hair from her eyes. She briefly glanced towards him, shyly adverting her focus back to her feet. There was obvious tension between them, an awkwardness that had everything to do with the polished gun. The mink eventually cleared her throat, flickering a weak smile to the Overlander that now stood a meter from the bed. "I-I didn't think you would come barging in. I knew I should have changed sooner, but… I guess I should work on my timing."

He tried again to steel his nerves, not at all pleased his efforts were for naught.

Emerald, with her divine woman's intuition, noticed his distress fairly quickly. Her eyes traveled down his arm, his hand trembling a little. Flashes from last night played along her thoughts, tickling her memory to recall how, like now, he stood in his stoic stance, willing himself to kill her.

Her expression fell drastically.

"I see." was all she murmured, spinning her back to him trying to hide the gathering tears. The inevitable had to be done.

Snively let loose a deep breath, running his free hand through his remaining hair, "You understand I have no choice."

"The worlds full of choices."

"Not for me." He growled. "I'm restricted, as you can see," he extended his hands to show his measly limitations, "When ordered to do something, I have no choice other than to follow through with those orders… eventually. Whether I like it or not." The last part he whispered to himself.

Emerald trembled, glancing over her shoulder to see the deranged little man, whom she had once thought her hero, mount a convincing mask of hatred on his face. She squinted to see if his subtle sneer was true or false, an air perhaps. It was hard to tell, and even harder to decide if he truly despised all Mobians as he let her believe just now. "Then… why did you have to toy with me? Bandage me up, only to do this?"

Snively gave no response.

"I'd thought… I'd hoped you had seen I meant you no harm. I can barely walk around without getting a little dizzy and even then, if I wasn't weak, hurting anyone is the last thing I'd do."

"… This may be true, but I'm duty bound, Ms. O'Malley."

"To who, your uncle? This war?"

Snively's confident stance drooped a notch.

"To destroy everything, anyone that stands in your way?"

She was chipping his fortitude, this he realized but could do nothing to prevent. Her words hit squarely where it hurt, weapons unto themselves; sharp and oh so precise. They whispered what he already knew, the things he sought to forget or overlook.

"How could you stand by such an abomination?"

His pupils narrowed onto her, becoming blades of fire as he spat, "The world is a horrible place, my dear. It was like that before me and it will remain so."

"It can change… like people."

His lip curled vindictively, "That change only last's for so long. The world revolves around a cycle that has remained the same since it's creation. The strong prey upon the weak, the weak rise up to become the strong. On and on the insanity spirals down the primordial drain."

Emerald stood, to his utter surprise, hands folded behind her back in a slightly more defiant manner, "For your information, those that give in to their selfish ways are the weak ones. It takes a truly strong individual to sacrifice for another."

"And what does that get you in the end, huh? Look at where your kindness landed you. Is this your reward for being a good little _animal_?" His biting questions cut her to the wick, especially the derogated word animal. Her hurt expression did not stop the Overlander from letting all his pint up frustration, his guilt and ever festering hatred seep out in spiteful insults, "No one has ever looked out for me, not once! Not in all my years of existing. Does that sound like a nice world? Does it?! No. Thre is nothing but chaos. I've been alone in it for so long and will die in it as well. _That_ is the way of things here, despite what you may believe."

"I'd like to help end that." She offered softly, aware her voice sounded meek even to her own ears.

_Sure she would_, he sneered, snickering insanely towards her suggestion. "There's nothing you can do but die, so I may live another day. See, the world is still spinning on its sad little course." He said all this while raising the guns barrel, setting it to shoot between her creased forehead.

"A-and how long will that security last?"

Snively visibly flinched.

"Haven't you ever dreamed for something better, tried to make it so? I know it must have crossed your mind that there's more out there… and there is."

"I… No. This is where I belong." His voice did not hold back the slight crack.

Emerald quickly saw through his deception, her expression growing softer the further she watched his well constructed shields teeter, then fall. With little effort, anyone could clearly see in his flickering eyes a soul that seemed more tangled, more torn and tarnished than the devil himself. Snively had seen more than any what Robotnics wrath was like, tasted the abuse first hand.

No wonder he held such a miserable outlook. He knew nothing else beyond pain and loneliness.

The very thought sent the tender hearted mink to lean forth in hopes to wipe away the blackness that manipulated him so.

"You don't have to be alone." She cooed.

The small man's throat instantly constricted, one hand reaching out, a sign for her to stay at bay. His eyes darted to the ground, uncertainty reflecting in them. _She wouldn't be so forgiving if her life wasn't on the line_. _She's trying to confuse me. ... She's doing a good job at it._

He lived in a world filled with logic. This didn't make sense. _She _didn't make sense. It had to be a trick. All Mobian's were born with the deceptive nature… not much different from Overlanders. _No… don't compare her to yourself. She's different. Different… so different from the rest. She's… she's… _

Beautifully compassionate.

She looked and sounded so genuine that it hurt to consider her false.

He fretted his lower lip, still confused, wishing he could be ruthless like his uncle and not let that tiny, almost dead part of himself, rear its ugly self-righteous little head. What happened to that mean streak, the cut throat killer just moments ago? Why and how did she take that dark side away from him?

So lost in his current thoughts, Snively didn't even notice Emerald sneak up in front of him. She stood rooted in place, using one hand to push the gun aside while the other brought his eyes up to meet hers.

The gentle hearted Mobian wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him in for a warm, well needed hug.

This sent his jaw to drop.

Snively didn't fight her off, aware the girl had used a large portion of her energy to trudge up to him, now hanging on him for support. He wasn't cruel enough to push her down, nor did he hold the same killer determination as before. He just wanted to stay, absorb what he could in this embrace. It surely had to be the first in his meager life, most likely the last too.

The man instantly became sad to remember he had never been loved, not once in all his 26 years. Not by his uncle, not by the ever resilient Mobians, and not even by his own father. No one had enough room in their hearts for such a pathetic creature like him.

But Emerald… oh how he quivered.

He shut his eyes to hold the tears back, forbidding all those unwanted feelings and memories from surfacing. He already felt weak, he didn't need to look any more so.

"I'm here for you." The mink whispered, lowering her hands down his back. His intelligence froze when she pressed her hips into his, his fingers loosening until he dropped the gun. All sorts of very immature thoughts immediately zipped through his brain… especially when her moist button nose nuzzled against his ear.

Suddenly, without warning, a mental image of himself pumped its arm in victory that a girl was being so intimate with him. Another, more logical part was repulsed.

But oh, Emerald's body was so inviting.

Snively's body was starved both physically and mentally, this he knew, having been denied the simple pleasure contained in a loving touch for an eternity.

The Overlander gave little thought to his past after that point, sporting a goofy grin.

A rather sinister looking shoulder angel made an unwanted pop from his subconscious, not at all happy with how this second attempt "killing" was playing out. "Hellooooo, Mobius to dimwit. Are you just going to stand there like a dolt and let that lower life form feel you up?" It berated, poking him with its sharp pitchfork of truth.

Snively didn't respond, instead bringing his arms up to slowly return Emerald's hug. He didn't get far before that certain evil side slapped him upside the head. "You idiot! That's the sort of stuff that's gonna get you robotized. She isn't worth it."

"And who put you in charge of his decisions, huh? Lord knows how much he needs a little socializing." Came the much nicer, sweeter side of himself on the opposite shoulder.

"Like hell he does." Scoffed the evil one, "It's stuff like this that gets us all in deep shit."

"Oh please. You cant expect him to become a living robot."

"And why not? There useless in this line of duty."

"He's flesh and blood, a person that has needs too. Besides, you cant stop him from getting attached to an attractive girl like Emerald O'Malley. It's just impossible for any hot blooded male to resist."

The evil ones eye twitched, grabbing a hold of Snively's ear to yank it down and shout, "Need I remind you how hairy she is? And we're not talking European here. She's the enemy you buffoon."

All's the lackey could do was look from one imaginary version of himself to the other, watching them bicker in chipmunk chatter, curious to know when exactly his sanity snapped.

Emerald eventually pulled her head back to smile at him, somewhat confused towards his mood change. Perhaps her hugs worked better then she initially thought. "Snively, I want you to know that, despite your orders, I think you're a better person than what you lead on."

"Eh, eh." Came the good side, jabbing a knowing elbow into the evil ones ribs. "That don't mean nothin?" Gritted the evil side before they poofed away, leaving Snively to focus 100 percent on the girl.

It took a moment for him to regain his senses thoug, still drunk from the surpressed sentations.

But the nostalgia didn't last for long, especially when his brain began to catch up to her words. "N-no, I'm… I'm evil." He pushed her away when she went to protest her point.

"You're not. I can see that through your actions, your hesitancy."

"No."

"You don't have to stay here."

"It's too late."

"It's never to late. I'll be here to help."

"You don't get it, DAMN IT!" He screamed, simultaneously kicking the gun across the room.

To everyone's horror, when it hit the wall… it went off.


End file.
